Hace frío
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Los sueños no dejan de ser sueños. Algunos deseos otros miedos, angustias o recuerdos, representados a través de imágenes y sensaciones. Nosotros no podemos controlar lo que soñamos, ni podemos cambiar la realidad.


Saint Seiya no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masami Kurumada!

No hay mucho que aclarar tan solo que esto contiene insinuación (si así lo quieren ver) o más bien shounen ai, si no te agrada te sugiero que no lo leas.

Hace frío

La habitación esta obscura, él no puede ver nada. Con frustración vuelve a cerrar los ojos tratando nuevamente en vano de dormir...

En aquella oscuridad puede notarse un pequeño brillo, ahora este se desliza suavemente por su rostro, él... esta llorando.

Se gira inquieto en la cama, no puede dormir.

La melancolía invade su ser, aquellos recuerdos...

Vuelve a cerrar con fuerza sus ojos, quiere dormir! pero no puede...

Su vista se queda fija en el vació, después de todo era oscuridad...

Otro giro, estaba cansado, sus ojeras marcadas, sus ojos le ardían.

Otro giro...

Inquieto se tapo el rostro con la almohada, quería olvidarse de lo que pasaba.

Respiro profundo y nuevamente cerro los ojos, quería descansar...

El silencio abrumador lo arrullaba con la penumbra de oscuridad.

Unos minutos más, su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse, por fin podría dormir...

Apretó más sus manos a su pecho, tenía frío...

Un respiro más y él...

Su mente divagaba por recuerdos, él ideaba, trataba, soñaba con el hubiera.

Un sueño más, todo era tan creíble, tan normal...

Entre sueños apretó más sus manos a su pecho, tenía frío.

Su rostro se notaba feliz pero había un gran dejo de tristeza.

Él caminaba por uno de los pasillos de su templo, él estaba ahí a su lado. Todo parecía tan normal, él estaba tan sonriente, como siempre lo hacía solo con él.

El chico sonrió ligeramente, quería que todo se mantuviera así aun que... en el fondo sabía la verdad.

Su mirada se noto nostálgica, su corazón pedía a gritos que esa fuera la verdad.

Una carcajada más. Él estaba feliz, se mantenía al lado de su amigo y el chico estaba tan sonriente...

"Espero con ansia tanto el Invierno", oyó decirle con entusiasmo.

El joven le miro, su amigo tenía tantos planes y recordó.

"Pasa algo?", su joven amigo pregunto.

Él tuvo que negar y forzar su sonrisa, como quería que fuera verdad.

Y nuevamente la realidad invadió el lugar, los recuerdos regresaron a su mente.

Ahora estaba despierto, cuanto tiempo había pasado? una hora?

Su mirada se mostró vidriosa, él ya no quería idear.

Nuevamente cerró sus ojos y unas nuevas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Incomodo se giro nuevamente.

Mecánicamente llevo su mano hacia su rostro y retiro rudamente las lagrimas, tratando nuevamente en vano de no dejar huella.

Sus pestañas mojadas y las marcas en las mejillas de aquel líquido indicaban lo contrario.

Ahora él abrazaba su almohada, tenía frío...

Los recuerdos venían a su mente pero él ya no quería recordar...

"Pronto eh de viajar a Siberia, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo".

Sonrió ampliamente y cerro sus ojos para aguantar el llanto, por qué tenían que ser las cosas así?

"Sucede algo, Milo?", sintió como le tomaba por el hombro y su voz se tornaba preocupada.

Sonrió más ampliamente y negó, "no sucede nada, Camus. Por supuesto que iremos juntos a Siberia, has prometido presentarme a tu… discípulo". Trato de evitarlo pero sus pestañas se tupieron con las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y temeroso se giro evitando que le viera.

Acaso el ocultárselo cambiaría en algo la realidad? Se negó así mismo seguir pensando en eso. Sueño o no, no quería estropearlo.

"Milo?...", le sintió acercarse, pudo imaginárselo preocupado ante su actitud y sonrió. Cuanto extrañaba aquel calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Aquel rostro de sincera preocupación que mostraba cuando algo le sucedía a él. Sonrió. Camus le había demostrado de muchas maneras que le amaba.

"Sucede algo, Milo?"

Iba a contestar pero un nudo se formo en su garganta. Respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse. "N-no…", sintió como su voz entrecorto y trato de contenerse, "no sucede nada, Camus…". Su voz se ahogo, perdiéndose en un hilo.

No podía contenerse… todo ese dolor le carcomía. Apretó fuertemente sus puños al igual que sus dientes y ojos. Él no pretendía flaquear, no quería borrar la sonrisa del caballero de Acuario.

Sintió clavarse en él una mirada preocupada. Bajo el rostro y se reprocho mentalmente. "No te preocupes…", sintió que le abrasaba por la espalda. Suspiro ante la agradable protección y amor que aquellos protectores y fuertes brazos podían darle.

Y otra vez sus pestañas se tupieron. Hace cuanto que no podía volver a sentirlo? 'Camus…', ahora sus ojos apretaban ante el dolor para contener las lágrimas.

Algunos de sus cabellos oscuros se mezclaron con los de su melena después de que sintió su cabeza recargarse en su hombro, "...todo esta bien", sus labios rozaban su oído.

Se estremeció al sentir el contacto. Con sus ojos cerrados trato de no pensar en la realidad. Quiso por un momento volver a sentir a plena felicidad el estar junto a aquel santo.

Se estremeció y no pudiendo contenerse más se giro rápidamente para abrasar al caballero.

Hundió su rostro en su hombro y comenzó a llorar. Era tanta la necesidad por tenerle, por verle, por sentirle.

Quería saber que estaba bien. Quería tenerlo a su lado.

Sintió el contacto del otro joven caballero. Sus delgadas manos abrasándole, reconfortándole. Una en breves caricias en su melena. Otra descansando en su espalda para darle confort.

Volvió a estremecerse al sentir como Camus lo separaba de él y le tomaba del mentón mirándole fijamente.

Sus empapados ojos le miraron temeroso buscando respuesta. Acaso hasta en sus sueños estarían separados? Frente a él, el joven caballero sonrió, "todo siempre estará bien, Milo...", miro en su rostro una leve sonrisa y una mirada llena de seguridad y amor.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y las lágrimas volvieron a comenzar a salir. Volvió rápidamente a aferrarse a aquel cuerpo mientras temblaba, pareciera que volvía a tener frío.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró frente a una empapada almohada que abrasaba con gran fervor.

Sintió un gran dolor recorrer por su cuerpo. Aquel pulsante dolor que lo había estado atosigando desde el comienzo de todo eso.

Sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de sentir calor, abraso con más fuerza la almohada.

Las lágrimas seguían y seguían cayendo, marcando breves destellos plateados en la oscuridad.

Su mirada se perdió en el vació mientras trataba desesperadamente por recordar aquellas sensaciones de calor.

Apretó más la almohada. Frío, frío, él tenía frío, ya no quería recordar… no quería recordar que Camus estaba muerto.

Con la cabeza hundida negó frenéticamente, ya no quería recordar.

Estrecho más la almohada contra si. Ese hostigador frío!...

La abraso más contra si.

Deseaba sentir calor, deseaba sentir a Camus…

Su vista se estrecho en dolor, "Camus…", entrecerró más los ojos, "por favor… regresa…", cerro los ojos fuertemente y hundió su rostro en la almohada.

Fin

Comentarios: No hay mucho que decir, esto lo escribí con un fin y un significado preciso. Además tenía ganas de escribir algo así ^^ espero y no me halla quedado muy confuso.

Lo que sucede es que Camus ha muerto y Milo no puede dejar de pensar en él, de soñar con él. El soñar a una persona y saber que esta muerta, el imaginar que la realidad es otra estando consiente de la verdad es algo muy doloroso, más cuando logras creerlo aun que sea por un segundo. Creo que una de las cosas más abrumadoras es que no puedes controlarlo, los sueños no se eligen tan solo vienen y se van.

Cualquier cosa manden un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review! ^^

Jaamataashita


End file.
